1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in high current coils and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and arrangement for expeditiously fabricating laminated coil conductors and a coil assemblage adapted to a carry a high electrical current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the generally accepted method of manufacturing very large coils for high current application involved rolling copper plates to various desired curvatures and then welding such curvatures into the desired ultimate shape, which shape is often a generally "D" shaped configuration. Obviously, such a method was expensive and time consuming to perform and did not yield a coil construction that was entirely satisfactory. Thus, a need has long existed in the prior art for a cost efficient highly producible method of expeditiously fabricating a high quality coil that was capable of carrying a high current. It is believed that the present invention satisfies that long felt need.
The following patents, while of interest in the general field to which the invention pertains, do not disclose the particular aspects of the invention that are of significant interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,727 issued Mar. 17, 1970 to W. Kafka for Liquid-Cooled Electromagnets shows a plurality of overlapping copper coils. During fabrication of the electromagnet a plurality of plastic strips separate the coils with the strips being removed after the coils have been embedded in a castable resin to provide cooling passages therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,275 issued Nov. 22, 1932 to Leonard O. Larsen discloses a moisture impervious electrical coil and a method of manufacturing such a coil. Larsen discloses applying to a core alternate layers of windings of wire and an insulating material composed of a fibrous material impregnated with a cellulose derivative. Spool heads also composed of a cellulose impregnated fibrous material are forced into engagement with the layers of interleaving material after the ends of the coil have been dipped in a bath of cellulose acetate dissolved in acetone to cause the heads to coalesce to each later layer and proved a moisture impervious envelope for each layer of winding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,560 issued Dec. 25, 1951 to James G. Ford for a Bonded Magnetic Core Structure shows a wound core being made by winding together on a mandrel two strips of electrical sheet steel. When the strips are wound together into a core structure, the edges of alternate laminations of the core will extend beyond or overhang the other laminations on both sides. A suitable bonding agent is used to penetrate between the laminations or turns of the core and to bond the overhanging edges of the laminations to one another and to the narrower laminations to form a unitary core structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,587 issued on Apr. 21, 1959 to Robert Unger et al relates to brazing methods for producing a unified laminated copper structure particularly adapted for use in the electron tube of the traveling wave type. Unger teaches the alignment of a set of differently configured silver plated copper stampings on an arbor and then placing the aligned stampings on a frame where they are subjected to a high pressure for brazing together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,004 issued on Aug. 30, 1966 to G. A. Smith, Jr. et al is directed to a process of roll bonding stainless steel and aluminum. This patent teaches the roll bonding of dissimilar metals, such as aluminum and stainless steel, for the manufacture of cookware. The strips of the dissimilar metals are subjected to a particular elevated temperature before being roll bonded at a predetermined pressure to accomplish the bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,497 issued Feb. 26, 1957 to J. M. Campbell for a method of making clad steel. The method uses a base strip of carbon steel and cladding metal strips of stainless steel. The stainless steel strips are electroplated with a metal that may be easily pressure welded to the base strip under heat and pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,607 issued Dec. 27, 1932 to Harry W. Bundy relates to a method of making a tube which consists in electroplating a layer of copper on both sides of a steel strip and then, after the strip has been formed into a tube, passing the tube through a heating zone at a substantially uniform rate and in a non-oxidizing environment to alloy the copper with the steel and weld the seams of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,396 issued Sept. 21, 1954 to J. J. Vienneau relates to a method of making magnetic cores. Vienneau discloses winding two long strips of high reduction cold rolled silicon steel about a mandrel. After the strips of steel have been annealed on the mandrel, they are separated to provide separate delta yoke members for three phase cores for stationary electrical induction apparatus.
While certain aspects of the above disclosed prior art are of interest, they do not teach the particular method of manufacturing a laminated conductor for a high current coil or the resultant assemblage.